reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary and Olivia
The relationship between Mary and Olivia. Season One Olivia is an Italian noblewoman who is a past lover of Francis. This causes tension between Mary and Francis' relationship. Olivia first appears in the episode A Chill in the Air. At first Mary tries to be kind to Olivia the best she can. Olivia, however, believes she can convince Francis to wed her instead of Mary. This causes Mary great stress, especially when she learns that Olivia and Francis had shared a passionate moment after Olivia arrived. Olivia also asks Francis to be his mistress, both due to her own feelings and Queen Catherine's request. Catherine (unknown to Mary or Francis) tells Olivia to get pregnant by Francis so that she will wed him instead of Mary. Francis had told Mary Olivia would be leaving. Afterwards, he tells her Olivia will stay, causing Mary to discover Francis' moment with Olivia. Distraught and drunk, Mary seeks comfort in Bash. They share a kiss while Francis watches from afar. After seeing them, Francis becomes very distant from Mary all through the episode Chosen, much to Catherine and Olivia's delight. After Francis tells Mary he needs to keep his distance from her (and revealing to she and Bash that he saw them together), he goes to Olivia's room and kisses her, closing the door to supposedly take things further. He does tell Olivia that he "Can't promise her anything." It is revealed in the episode Left Behind ''that Francis screamed out Mary's name while intimate with Olivia. This causes Olivia great pain and she finally accepts that Mary has won. While the castle is held hostage, Catherine and Mary place Olivia in a secret passage, giving Olivia the chore of opening the hidden door first for Francis, then for Mary and her ladies. After she lets Francis through, she abandons Mary and her ladies and runs through the tunnels after Francis. Olivia gets lost and comes across Clarissa, letting out a small scream of surprise. Olivia has not been seen or heard from since. They will interact in Monsters for the first time in months. Quotes '''Mary': (picking out dresses for Olivia) Blues, I think. To compliment your complexion. Olivia: I'm sorry, your warmth is unexpected. Mary: I always knew Francis had a past. Men are allowed to have them, as we have our reputations ruined. Hardly seems fair. Olivia: I don't need your pity. Stop. I can see it all over your face. You look at me and you see a girl who threw away her virginity on a man she could never have. Well you're wrong. I thought I could have him because Francis spoke of marrying me. Mary: That's not possible. Olivia: Is your wedding assured? Was it always? Mary: It might not be assured but it is desired. By both of us. Olivia: Though, arguably, you know much less about his desires than I do. What we had was true. Passion, love, intimacy. It was not manufactured out of a perceived political need. Mary: You have been gone a very long time. Things have changed. Olivia: Perhaps. Or perhaps now that I'm here, offering myself as an option, he'll choose to be with me again. --''A Chill in the Air'' Category:Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Female Relationship